


Photoset: Bodyguard

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), kuzzzma, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Alternative Universe - Modern, Comfort, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Photography, Photoset, Romance, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Отношения телохранителя и клиента подчас переступают черту.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Wilhuff Tarkin, Anakin Skywalker/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Photoset: Bodyguard

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/fXRA7aU.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZZQN05v.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TTGZhdr.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/H3lqK5s.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Xscm517.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/tMNWpZj.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/r5XO81f.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/7XgUFpN.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/iWguEyj.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/capKT58.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ic7EKjn.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/U63g5nV.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/gHcwdS1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
